Sprinklers used in agriculture for the irrigation of large fields or crops are common and typically comprise a long water conduit which is pivotally connected at one end to a source of water under pressure. The conduit arm is carried in an elevated position by a plurality of spaced wheels or wheel towers which are powered by hydraulic, pneumatic or electric motors to sweep the central conduit over a field. The conduit includes a plurality of water sprinkling heads spaced over its length for distributing a spray of water over the field area as the conduit passes by. There are also other types of irrigation systems where the conduit arm moves in a linear direction with a source of water supplied by a hose that follows the conduit.
It is common in such systems for the sprinkler head to be attached via drops, or fluid conduits which extends from the conduit arm downwards towards the ground. This brings the sprinkler head close to the ground to prevent or minimise evaporation of the water before contact with the crops is achieved. However this proximity of the sprinkler head to the crops can result in the sprinkler head impacting or being dragged through the crops themselves, damaging the sprinkler head or otherwise allowing foreign matter such as dirt and plant debris to be caught inside the sprinkler head. A buildup of this material can clog the sprinkler head and block the escape of water. As the irrigation systems often travel across fields, the sprinkler heads can impact on fences, other barricades, livestock and other equipment potentially causing further damage.
Efforts have been made to prevent such damage through attaching sheath-like collars to the sprinkler head in order to protect the sprinkler. However, such covers do not prevent the build-up of mud or other matter and thus blockages can still be an issue. Such covers also inhibit the escape of water from the sprinklers and thus make the system less efficient.
The object of this invention is therefore to provide a cage or open shroud for a sprinkler which protects the sprinkler head and that alleviates the above problems, or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.